My Love
by theonewhowrotetatertots
Summary: He had lost her once, and he wasn't going to lose her again. Song-fic involving everyone's favorite greasemonkey... Clutch/OC... rated T just to be safe


Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe, or any of it's entities. I do, however, own Kat "Slingshot" Slinger, and any character who is original. I also don't own the song. It belongs to Bob Dylan, and whomever else..

Summary: He'd lost her once, he wasn't about to lose her again... (post Joe)

Author's Note: I heard the Adele version of this song, and I had to write a song-fic. It's something sweet and fluffy for Valentine's Day.. Special thanks to Tinks231 for all the editorial work, and for encouraging me to post this. I will admit, it's really not my most favorite... Hope you like it..

***My Love***

She shoved the last remaining item from her cracker-box apartment into her Jeep and slammed the door. Tears clung to her eyelashes, and mixed with the rain on her cheeks. She blinked, but didn't bother to wipe them away - her face was red and blotchy from days worth of crying anyway. She kicked the fender of the ancient Jeep, and screamed. Hugging herself against the chill of the November air, she thought back over the past few days and how awful they truly had been. Her fiancee, a big New York City lawyer named Simon, informed her that he'd been lying to her their entire relationship. He _was_ a lawyer, but he wasn't single living in the city. No, he had a family - a wife, kids and a dog - in Scarsdale. He went on to tell her all about his family, how his wife survived cancer, how his youngest son was deaf. She chose not to tell him something _she'd_ been hiding, a secret that with time would only get bigger. She was pregnant.

She pulled the keys from her back pocket, and slid into the drivers seat. It would take her a little over an hour, to reach her destination, and she hoped the rain would let up before she got onto the freeway. Leaving behind painful memories, rats and roaches, she turned out of the parking lot, and onto the busy road that would take her to her future.

He was waiting for her when she pulled into the driveway of his mother's building. Popping open the black umbrella he carried, he walked out to greet her. He didn't know all the details of what happned between her and Simon, but he made assumptions on it. Especially after she'd called him crying, asking him if he'd be willing to help her out. He couldn't say no, not to her. Even though things between them weren't as they used to be, he'd always be there for her - he loved her.

He opened the car door, and held the umbrella up so she wouldn't get wet. He ached to hold her, to wrap his arm around her and tell her it'd be okay. He reached out, helping her from the car, and pulled her to him. He felt her sobs build as she clung to his shirt. They'd been to hell and back in the past few years, but at this moment none of that mattered. She was here, and that was all he really wanted anyway. Explanations and apologies would come later, right now he needed to be strong for her, to hold her up as her world was caving in.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

He walked with her tucked against him, through the rain to his apartment. He'd taken over a vacant unit in his mother's building, and made it home. It wasn't flashy, or fancy, but it was warm and clean. He'd always been somewhat of a neat-freak, and had to have everything in it's place. After ushering her inside, he set her bag in his room, knowing that she'd protest when he told her to take his bed for the night. He was somewhat surprised when she didn't argue with him, but then again, she'd had a rough couple of days and he could tell by her red-rimmed brown eyes that something else was bothering her.

Quietly, she informed him that she was going to take a bath, and get ready for bed. She explained that she was tired, and would talk to him in the morning. With a grateful hug, she retreated to the master bedroom and shut the door.

With a sigh, she leaned against the door. How desperately she wanted him to hold her all night, to have him drive away her pain. She was too proud to admit that though. She supposed it was fear that kept her from calling him into the room, fear that she'd fall back into old habits with him. Fear that she just might find herself falling in love with him all over again.

"Fuck," she muttered to herself. Who was she kidding? She'd never fallen _out_ of love with him. Turning around, she opened the door a crack, and smiled a bit when she saw him standing there, his hand poised to turn the knob.

He stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him, his soft, dark eyes never left hers. With a swift move, he gathered her up in his arms and gently deposited her on the bed. Leaning over her, he brushed away the tears on her cheeks and pressed a feather-like kiss to her lips. Hitching a lock of hair out of her eyes, he smiled down at her, "Sleep, I'll be right here." He told her. He blew out a breath and wrapped his arms around her when she turned over and snuggled into his side.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._

Early the next morning, she felt the sunlight stream in from the large window in the room. Turning over, she saw that he'd been true to his word and stayed with her that night. She thought he looked cute, sleeping curled up next to her, and she smiled. After a brief second, the smile faded and she felt sick. Her breath began to quicken, and her head spun. In a quick leap, she was off the bed and in the bathroom. Morning sickness, she guessed it was one of the _perks_ of being pregnant. After she was done, she rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth. An internal debate on where and how to tell him was going on in her mind. The doctor at the clinic she visited two weeks ago, confirmed that she was about eight weeks along, and everything looked healthy. Dropping a hand to her still-flat belly, she flicked her gaze over his sleeping form. She knew she didn't have to be afraid to tell him anything, but dropping a bomb like this on someone you weren't currently in a relationship with, well that was cause for concern. She decided to keep this information from him a little longer, until she decided if she was really going to keep this baby or not. She hoped he'd understand.

Quietly, so she wouldn't disturb him, she gathered her things. She really needed to get on the road if she was going to make it to Milwaukee by nightfall. She'd nearly made it out of the room before he stirred.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" he asked from the bed.

"Dammit," she muttered to herself as she turned around. "I've got a long drive ahead of me, and you were still asleep..." the rest of her excuse died on her lips when he came over and cupped her cheek.

"Stay with me." He whispered his plea in her ear.

She shook her head as tears slipped down her cheek. "I can't, Lance, I'm sorry."

"Sling, what can I do to change your mind?" He asked. He brushed the tear away with his thumb, and went to kiss her.

She pulled back, and stifled the cry that rose in her throat. "You can't."

He wasn't going to take no for an answer, not after all they'd been through. "You called me. You said you needed my help. I can't help you if you won't let me."

"I know, I know and I shouldn't have," She patted his chest. "I need to go."

He turned her loose, and tilted his head at her. "Okay." He put his hands up in mock surrender. "If that's what you really want. Slinger, I've lost you once, I don't want to lose you again, but if that's what you want then go."

She picked up her bag, and walked out of the room. She felt his gaze follow her as she made her way to the front door of his apartment. She didn't turn around, because if she did there'd be no way she could leave.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

The door closed with a click, and it was quiet in his apartment. In a few moments, he heard her Jeep roar to life and back out of the driveway. He didn't want to let her go, but knew she didn't want to stay. In his heart though, he knew she'd be back, and he'd take her in with open arms. It was what one did for love, and he loved her more than anything. He'd take a bullet for her, he'd even die for her, she knew that. He knew that she'd have to come to the realisation herself before she could come back to him.

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love._

She didn't get very far before she realised that she'd walked out on the one person who loved her unconditionally. She supposed it was fear that caused her to leave. She had a tough decision to make; stay or continue on towards home. Checking to make sure there was no traffic in her way, she busted a u-turn and made her way back to him.

She supposed he'd gone on with his morning, but wasn't all that surprised to see him standing on the stoop waiting for her, just like he'd been the night before. She parked her Jeep behind his sleek, black Corvette and got out. She stood on the driveway for a long moment and just looked at him. She'd been gone a whole twenty minutes, and noted that he looked like hell.

"God Greaser, you look like someone kicked your puppy," she joked as she pocketed her keys.

"Nah, they just sort of ripped my heart out and backed over it a bit," he answered. "Couldn't stay away I see."

"Yeah, well, there's this guy, and he's pretty sweet. I think he's had a thing for me for a long time," she stopped in front of him. "And, I've had a thing for him too."

He reached for her, catching her wrist in his hand. "What happened in the city Slinger?"

"It's a long story," she replied as she blinked up at him.

"I've got time," he told her. "You hungry? I haven't eaten yet, and you look like you could use a decent breakfast."

The thought of food made her stomach lurch, and she took a few deep breaths to keep the bile from rising in her throat. Instead of blurting out her secret, she nodded. He was right, she thought, they had all the time in the world to discuss what step to take next.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret._

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

He set a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of her, and added a glass of orange juice. "So, tell me, what happened with Simon?" He wasn't going to wait until breakfast was over, he'd waited this long and curiosity was getting the better of him.

She swallowed the eggs, and took a swig of juice before speaking. "He's got another life in Scarsdale. You know, a wife, kids the whole nine."

He gaped at her, shocked at what she'd said, "Are you serious?"

"Yep, he told me all about them a few nights ago. His wife, Ashley, is a three-year cancer survivor. They've got three boys; Will, Steven and the youngest one's Tim - he's deaf." She set her fork down and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I've never felt so used in my life. I spent a better part of a year with him, shared a bed with him. Where do these guys find me? First it was Sutter, now Simon. I feel like such a fool."

"Look at it this way, at least if he'd found out about us, he couldn't be too angry," he reassured her. "Let it go Sling, it's behind you now, and all you've got to look forward to is the future."

"Oh, there's more," she looked up into his face. "I'm eight weeks pregnant, and I'm not sure if the father's Simon - or you."

He blinked at her, too stunned to form a coherent sentance in response to the bomb she'd just dropped on him. "A...are you sure?" he fumbled for words, not willing to admit just how shocked he was at her admission.

"I'm due at the end of June," she admitted.

"What's the chance that it's mine?"

"I'm pretty sure it's yours, but there's also a chance that it's Simon's." She pushed back her chair and started to pace the kitchen. "I'm so sorry Lance, I never _ever_ meant for this to happen."

"If it's _his_, what will you do?" He asked.

"If it's Simon's, I'm planning on giving it up for adoption, I don't plan on telling him about it." She sat back down and picked at her food. "I've made such a mess out of my life."

"What if it's mine?" He queried. "You said you're eight weeks along, that would put conception sometime in September." Wheels turned in his mind, as he thought back to the last time he was _with _her. He'd brought her up to the cabin, to show her the fall colors, knowing that it was something she missed about being in Wisconsin. Inwardly, he smiled at the memory of sitting huddled with her under the blanket beneath the stars. She'd insisted on roasting hot dogs and marshmallows for s'mores. He'd kissed her sticky lips in an attempt to clean the bit of marshmallow that stuck to her face, not knowing it'd trigger the wild, passionate love making that came next. They'd thrown all caution - and common sense - to the wind and just went for it.

He didn't want to lose her - _again_ - but what if this baby wasn't his? What would he do? Would he stay with her, and support her decision? Would she end up wanting to keep it after she saw it? Would she want to stay with him if he asked? He wouldn't know if he didn't ask her, he did have that ring he'd given her years before, the one that was sent back to him when she'd met Simon. Without a word, he got up from the table and left the room. He found the ring quickly, and returned to the kitchen. He stood by her chair, and pulled her up. "Marry me," he said breathlessly.

"What?" she squeaked out, "Lance, you've got to be kidding. I just told you I may be carrying another man's child and you want to marry me. No, I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I am." He held the ring out on his palm. He didn't wait for her answer, instead he poured out his feelings for her. "I love you, and I just might be a little bit crazy, but I don't want to lose you again, and if being with you means that we have to go through hard stuff first, then I'd walk through fire for you."

"Why do you want this? Why do you want me?"

"Honey, I've wanted you from the first nanosecond I saw you talking to yourself on the bunkhouse porch. You were flailing your arms, and mumbling, but you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

She laughed, and wiped away tears. "What if..."

"What if I let you go again, and this baby turns out to be mine? When it's older, it's gonna want to know about it's life before birth. If I'm not there how will I answer them?"

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

She had to admit, he had a point, and she doubted she'd find anyone like him if she searched the entire planet for eternity. She nervously chewed on her lower lip, and thought about his proposal. She offered him a half-grin before nodding her answer. "Yes."


End file.
